Keyblade Knights
Ranking The rankings of the Keyblade Knights are fairly simple. When one gains a Keyblade (or already has one), they are given a small run down of how things work, and are entered into the Keyblade Academy. The Academy founds the basic teachings and principles. It serves as a sort of "elementary to middle school", teaching the students how to use their Keyblades on a level that they'd be able to defend themselves should they ever find themselves in combat. Once they have graduated from the Keyblade Academy, their journeys to becoming Keyblade Masters shall truly begin. Grand Elder A very prestigious rank that exists outside the actual ranks of the Knights, therefore isn't necessarily above the Grand Masters. One becomes a Grand Elder by retiring from their previous Grand Master position. They're usually at a very old age. Sometimes, the Grand Elders have actually transcended time and became extremely unlikely ages, giving credibility to the term "elder". They may not be the most powerful, but are easily the wisest of all in the Keyblade Knights. *Grand Elder Kuron Grand Masters The Grand Masters are the Head Masters of the entire Keyblade Knights and the Academy. One specializing in the Light Arts and the other in the Dark Arts. They wear gold Keyblade Crests to notify others of their rank. There can only be two Grand Masters at a time, the Light and the Dark, each one eventually chooses their own successor, whom they will teach everything they know to and shall give up their position of authority to. The Grand Masters are capable of unimaginable powers and possess a high wealth of wisdom that they gathered through their years as Keyblade Knights. *Grand Master Soar *Grand Master Validus Masters When a Knight reaches a certain age, gains years of experience, their skills reach their peak, and have accumulated a vast amount of knowledge of the Keyblade, their Master may permit them to take participation in the Mark of Mastery. It is a series of challenging tests of the heart, and if one passes them, they gain the honor of being a Master. They're given a silver Keyblade Crest, are allowed to fulfill missions completely on their own if they choose, have Apprentices, stay at the Academy and become a teacher, or can even depart to other worlds to expand their knowledge. If one should take this path, many different opportunities may open up to them. *Master Itsuki Uchiha *Master Ren Knights Through much training and discipline, a Student can be given the rank of Knight once they have achieved enough skills to master their Master's moderate to extremely difficult teachings. By this time, they will be allowed to accompany their Masters on more dangerous and riskier missions, and in some cases, go on certain missions on their own. They also shall learn more about the Light Arts or Dark Arts from their chosen Masters, depending on what they chose when they were initiated as Apprentices. Their white Keyblade Crests are traded in for bronze Keyblade Crests, and to top it off, they are given their very own Keyblade Armor to be worn during space travel and/or combat. Apprentice After mastering the basic principles and teachings of the Keyblade Arts, a Student is promoted to Apprentice rank and has the right to be trained by a Master. They're given the decision of who their Master is by choosing whether they want to learn of either the Dark Arts or the Light Arts of the Keyblade, the Dark Arts teaching how to control the power of Darkness and the Light Arts teaching how to control the power of Light. They are also given a white Keyblade Crest to replace their originally gray ones. *Xelios *Jacael Flaer *Kuorra Uchiha Students Upon graduation of the Keyblade Academy, one is given the rank of Student and then officially becomes a Keyblade Knight after taking the Sacred Oath, pledging loyalty to the Keyblade Knights, to their master, and swearing to never reveal their secrets to enemies or to teach anyone the Keyblade Arts until they are Masters. They are also entering into a higher level of the Keyblade Academy, a more "high school through college" version, where they are given gray "Keyblade Crests". They serve as a sort of membership card to the Keyblade Knights. The shade of color and craftsmanship of the design dictates the wearer's rank. *Kintar Kijiyatsu-Culta *Riion Sutoomu Category:Keyblade Knights